


Poems By SoulFox

by orphan_account



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Eyes, OF, Other, Poems, Randomness, Romance, They suck, all add more tags later, im lazy, thought this up when bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just random poems I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems By SoulFox

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
>  PoemsBy SoulFox by [Evelyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4760405) is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).  
> Based on a work at [Archive Of Own](Archive%20Of%20Own).

** His Eyes **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Look at his eyes

oh those blue eyes,

They shine like dawns new sunrise.

 

Those eyes stare into my soul

when I wake in his arms

I see those eyes

Starin' down at me

I'm just so happy and content as one girl can be.

 

I see his heart, his soul, his lies

that he attempts to hide from me

but I'm willing to let them hide

As long as he stays with me.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 


End file.
